


Looking Right, Then Left

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Sam, Collars, D/s, First Meeting, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Spankings, Sub!Sam, bdsm club, crop, dom!Lucifer, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer’s been needing to Dom someone, so Castiel takes him down to the local BDSM club, where they meet the Winchester Brothers





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing I started writing when I was doing a paper on male genital piercings. And there was some interesting things about nipple piercings and BDSM that made me go alright time to write the fic.

Lucifer sighed as he placed his gin and tonic down on the table in front of him, giving a look to his brother. “Castiel, I don’t understand why we’re here. We’ve both been needing to Dom for a few months now, I get it, but. . .” 

“Do you think that this is the improper way to do it, Lucifer?” his younger brother asked, giving him a look. 

Lucifer shrugged. “It’s not that it’s improper, little brother. It’s the fact that we’ve both sat here for three nights now and we still haven’t found a submissive for either of us for at least a night’s worth of play.” 

The Alighieri's were old money, and every single one of the seven children grew up in the lifestyle. Michael, the eldest brother, turned out to be the perfect Dom, and had found his submissive, Adam, early on. The two were now married and expecting a child via surrogate mother. 

Lucifer was the next oldest, and one of the best Doms in the family as well. He had been without a submissive for most of his adult life, though. Most people found the second son with his ice blue gaze and soft spoken words too intense. 

Afterwards came Gabriel, the first submissive in the Alighieri family of that generation. His mischievous nature and love for sweets made him a perfect match for Balthazar Roche, the laid back Frenchman who could turn into a hardass Dom in the blink of an eye. The two were engaged and talking about opening a sweetshop together. 

Raphael was adopted, but by no means less of an Alighieri, having been adopted by the family when he was an infant. He, too, turned out to be a Dom but preferred to stay out of the lifestyle as much as possible, having a hair trigger temper. No one begrudged him for it. 

Next was Castiel, who was sitting across from Lucifer at that moment. He had followed in most of his brothers’ footsteps and was an extremely competent Dom in his own right. He had a submissive in college, a woman named Meg, but she ended up dying of alcohol poisoning the year of graduation. Since then, Castiel has been without a submissive except for the trips to the club. He had the same problem his brother Lucifer had- was incredibly intense in his gaze and the gravel laden voice. 

The twins, Anna and Samandriel, were the last two of the Alighieri line to be born, and they could not be more different. Normally, an Alighieri woman is to be raised submissive, but one look at a five year old Anna promising her eldest brother to turn him over her knee and spank him until his hide was red indicated that she was going to be a Domme, and she’s now one of the most well known in the community. Mistress Angel- the name she took on when she signed her paperwork- had a submissive of her own, Ruby, as well as a business where she nonsexually dominated wealthy men for her own amusement. Samandriel, however, ended up taking his sister’s place as a shy meek little submissive, who occasionally got mischievous but was fairly good overall. Samandriel’s Dom, a bear of a man known as Benny, was kind and loving to the twink, and the two were also married and planning on children. 

“Do you have a better idea?” Castiel asked, absently playing with the captive bead ring on his left nipple. 

Lucifer shook his head before squinting at the bar, seeing a tall, well built man leaning over the bar for something, tight ass high in the air. 

“Mother of God, take a look at the ass on him,” Lucifer whispered to his brother pointing to the man bending over. 

Castiel chuckled. “You always were such an ass man,” he teased. 

“Hey, look at you, you do the same thing,” Lucifer teased back. “We just have different tastes on how an ass should look.” 

“You are right, my dear brother. I believe the man standing next to the one you have your eye on is more my type.” 

Lucifer looked at the man Castiel indicated, with sandy blond hair and bow-legs and a fuller ass than the man currently bending over the bar, probably getting alcohol. “Mmm, yes, definitely more your type,” he agreed. “He’s a bit fuller, too, than the man next to him.” 

“I like a full figured person, what can I say?” Castiel said almost innocently, and the two of them smiled. 

The man that Lucifer had been eyeing up stood up, and Lucifer was staring at miles and miles of back muscle and chestnut colored hair. 

“Fuck,” Lucifer breathed, shifting as he watched. He wanted the man to turn around, show off his chest, show Lucifer that he was, indeed, a submissive and not a Dom. He felt his cock harden in his jeans. 

Both of the men that the Alighieris were eyeing were collarless, which was an added bonus. 

Bow-Legs turned front first, and Castiel breathed a sigh of relief as they both caught the right nipple piercing glinting in the low lights of the club. Somewhere, they both heard the crack of leather against skin and someone crying out. They both chuckled as they recognized the yell. 

“Gabriel knows that he loves it, right?” Castiel joked. 

“Oh yes,” Lucifer laughed as their brother’s shout pierced the music again. “That’s his ‘I asked for it’ yell.” 

“Indeed,” Castiel chuckled. His eyes had yet to leave Bow-Legs, his gaze intense upon the other man. 

The taller man turned now, relaxing with a glass of alcohol in hand, and Lucifer could have died happy as the man wore a right nipple piercing and nothing else on his torso. His jeans were lower riding, the button having been thumbed open so anyone could see the dark brown treasure trail, teasing anyone who dared look in his direction. 

“Do we wait for them to come to us?” Castiel whispered, both men having found their prey, “Or do we go to them?” 

“Hmm. . .” Lucifer hummed. “Perhaps one of each?” He looked at Castiel. “You’re the youngest of us two. I’d say you approach your match, and I’ll wait for my tall drink of water to come to me.” 

Castiel gave a glare at his older brother. Were Lucifer a submissive, the glare would send him down to his knees, begging for forgiveness. But the elder Alighieri was not, and he just gave an amused chuckle. 

“Now, now, Castiel,” Lucifer mocked with a smirk. 

“My ‘people’ skills are ‘rusty’ and you know this, Lucifer.” Castiel growled. 

“I know, but I have a gut feeling that my man’s a bit less shy than yours,” Lucifer said semi-sympathetically. “So go to Bow-Legs, and I’ll wait for the other one.” 

Castiel chuckled and softened his gaze. “You’re most likely correct. Perhaps I’ll order myself a new drink.” He glanced down at Lucifer’s half drank gin and tonic. “And perhaps a cheeseburger. Would you like anything?” 

“If you could get the Fiery Alighieri and a plate of pasta. Chicken fettuccine alfredo, with broccoli.” 

“You  _ would  _ want a Fiery Alighieri,” Castiel sighed. “Alright. I’ll send that and the boy over to you.” 

“Thank you,” Lucifer purred. 

Castiel stood up and Lucifer watched as his black slacked brother approach the bar. He separated the two subs and ordered their food. Bow-Legs leaned in and started to strike up conversation with Castiel. 

Lucifer leaned back in his seat, finishing off his gin and tonic in one gulp. He barely acknowledged the fact that the man he was after was staring at him with a certain kind of hunger. 

“Your Fiery Alighieri, Master Lucifer,” one of the waitresses said, depositing the drink in front of him. 

“Thank you, Rowena,” Lucifer said with a hum. 

“You’re welcome. Your food will be out in ten, and I’ll bring it out to you.” Rowena smiled. 

“Thank you, Rowena.” He took out his wallet and slid out a twenty. Folding it neatly, he slid it into the collar of her black dress with a smirk. 

“Master Lucifer, you really  _ do  _ know how to treat a lady right.” 

Lucifer chuckled warmly. “I know.” 

Rowena left and Lucifer sipped on his drink, taking in the club scene. His eyes did linger upon the man whom he was hoping to work over tonight. 

The man  _ did  _ come over, ten minutes later when Rowena delivered his pasta. 

“You’ve been staring at me most of the night,” the man accused, sitting down in Castiel’s vacated seat. 

“Can you blame me?” Lucifer hummed, smiling as he twirled his fork around the pasta on his plate. He looked at the young man sitting across from him. “Know who I am?” 

“I can guess you’re an Alighieri, although whether or not you’re Lucifer, Castiel, or Raphael, I cannot tell.” the man smirked. 

“Ooohhhh, you know I’m an Alighieri.” Lucifer slid the fork into his mouth and licked his lips lightly. “I can tell you that I’m not Raphael. My brother doesn’t look particularly like the rest of us, and he’s not on the scene much. Anger management prevents him from doing scenes often.” 

The young man nodded, watching Lucifer eat his pasta. “So either Castiel or Lucifer, then.” 

“That is correct.” Lucifer purred. “What gave it away that I’m an Alighieri?” 

“The tattoo, the black slacks, and the left nipple piercing.” The other man shrugged. 

“You do realize that Gabriel and Samandriel Alighieri are submissives in their own right?” Lucifer pointed out. 

“Yes, but the majority of the Alighieris are Dominants.” 

“Very true.” 

Lucifer slid another forkful of chicken, pasta, vodka alfredo sauce and broccoli into his mouth. He quite forgot the traditional Alighieri tattoo, of an A with a rose underneath of it and flames in the background, was on his left shoulder (another indication of his Dominant status) and included a serpent on his, was displayed rather prominently in the club. “What is wrapped around the A should give you an indication of who I am.” 

The younger man smirked. “It should, but I’m still uncertain. Lucifer and Castiel are very close, and are very similar. Piercing blue eyes, strong intense gaze. I can’t remember who has what hair color but they’re both powerfully built. And very strong Doms. And they’re often together. Meaning, that whichever one  _ you  _ are, the other one is the one romancing my brother.” 

“What does your gut say?” Lucifer questioned. 

The younger man hummed as he worked it through his thought process as Lucifer at his pasta. 

They both looked over at the same time to find Castiel sitting at the bar. . . and the young man’s brother on his knees, nuzzling Castiel’s thigh while the Dom ate and had his hair caressed. 

“I’m going to say you’re Lucifer.” 

“What makes you say that?” Lucifer hummed, looking back at the younger man. 

“Lucifer prefers to talk and get to know who they’re Domming and asking questions. Castiel prefers no questions.” 

“Intuitive.” Lucifer smiled. “And you would be correct.” 

The young man grinned, and  _ dear God  _ he had dimples. “I had a feeling. They say you’re intense.” 

Lucifer shrugged. “I’ve been told so.” 

“They also say you’re one of the few nowadays who respond to a safe word immediately.” 

Lucifer scowled. “I see no reason to not listen to a submissive when they safe word out of something. It’s as powerful, if not moreso, as saying ‘no’. If a Dom ignores a safeword, then they, one, don’t deserve to be a Dom and two, are raping the submissive.” 

The other man nodded. “I like you.” 

“I can tell,” Lucifer smirked. “Mind telling me your name?” 

“It’s Sam.” 

“Ah. Sam. Pleasure to meet you.” Switching his fork from his right to his left, he shook hands with Sam. “So, Sam, what are you looking for tonight?” 

Sam shrugged. “Looking for some company at the present moment, but eventually, get dominated. I haven’t gone down in. . .” he pondered for a moment. “Three months? It’s really been affecting me, too.”

“Personal life?” Lucifer prodded gently, taking a sip of his drink to wash down his pasta. 

“Professional. I’m doing an internship at the law firm, and my performance has gone downhill the past month. So Dean- my brother- persuaded me to come here tonight.” 

“And now your brother is kneeling at my brother’s feet.” 

They both looked over at Dean and Castiel. Dean already looked more relaxed than when the Alighieris spotted them and was eagerly leaning into Castiel’s hand as the Dom stroked his hair. 

“What are your limits, Sam?” Lucifer asked. “The hard ones, the ones that nobody is allowed to push.” 

Sam thought. “Rape roleplay is out. So are scat and watersports. I don’t respond kindly to being gagged, so that’s a hard limit of mine.” 

Lucifer nodded, going over his mental checklist. “And what are things that totally get you off?” 

Sam flushed. “Bondage. Manhandling. Umm bruised spanking? Like I don’t really like the floggers and the whips, the stuff that could make your skin break, but like paddles and crops and, best yet, a bare hand? Yeah. That’s what I like. Being  _ claimed.  _ A lot of Doms kind of don’t like marking up an unclaimed sub, but I really don’t mind. I like being marked up and claimed. Being rimmed. Dirty talk- either giving it or receiving it.” 

Lucifer smiled a slow, satisfied smile. He was liking the things that were coming out of Sam’s mouth. “And do you have a safeword?” 

“I use a variant of the stoplight system, but I rarely yellow out of a scene. My safeword is clowns.” 

Lucifer looked down at his plate. There was still half of his pasta left. “I believe my usual room is free, if you’re inclined to come with me.” 

“I am.” Sam’s voice was full of determination. 

“Master Lucifer, are you full?” Rowena asked, coming up and running her fingertips along the tops of his shoulders. Lucifer  _ definitely  _ didn’t miss the possessive way Sam’s eyes lit up. 

“For now. Rowena, would you mind boxing up my pasta and escorting Sam to my usual room? If mine’s not available, then escort him to Michael’s room.” Lucifer asked, smirking at the younger man. “I have plans for him.” 

“But of course, Master Lucifer,” Rowena simpered, giving a wicked look over to Sam. 

Lucifer leaned across the table, motioning for Sam to do the same. “This is what you’re going to do. Rowena’s going to escort you to my usual room or to my eldest brother’s room. I want you to strip and kneel over by the bed. Legs spread, hands behind your head, chin up. What is your safeword?” 

“I already told-” 

“Sam.” Lucifer’s voice turned hard as flint at the defiance. “Safeword?” 

“Clowns.” Sam’s tone turned much more subdued, but still carried a note of defiance. 

“Good boy.” Lucifer leaned back in his seat. “Follow Rowena now, Sam.” 

Sam did as he was told, and Lucifer smirked to himself as he noticed how well the front of Sam’s jeans was filling out. 

Easing up from his chair, he made his way to Castiel and Dean. He ignored the fact that Dean was kneeling between his younger brother’s legs and keeping his cock warm. “I’ll be in either my room or Michael’s room. Enjoy your treat.” 

Castiel smirked and ran his fingers through Dean’s soft hair, watching the sub’s eyes roll back happily at the action. “I told you you’d find someone for at least one night eventually.” 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t rub it in my face. If you leave before me, my pasta’s in the fridge, ask Rowena for it.” 

“You’re thinking about claiming him, aren’t you?” Castiel asked. 

“None of your business little bro.” Lucifer rumpled the dark hair on his head. “None of your business.” 

Castiel scowled and easily reached out to smack his older brother’s rear  _ hard.  _ Lucifer yipped and jumped. “Fucking hell, Castiel, that  _ hurt. _ ” 

“Did you expect it to tickle?” Castiel snorted. “You know how much I hate it when you mess up my hair.” 

“But that’s what makes it so much fun, Castiel.” Lucifer grinned. “Alright. I’m going to go prepare for my scene.” 

Castiel waved him away and he chuckled as he walked over to a wall filled with closets, all monogrammed to perfection for people like the Alighieri family. Finding his, he swiftly opened it and smiled at the contents within. 

He took his time selecting the toys for tonight. If Sam wanted to be claimed, then he was going to claim him properly. 

By the time Rowena came to inform him that Sam was in his usual room, he had what he needed. Wool lined leather cuffs, to bind his submissive. His favorite black crop, to turn that nice ass into a healthy shade of pink and warm. A plain black collar, with no rings for a tag or anything. If Sam consented to be his submissive, then he’d go out and get a custom made one for him. For now, the plain black leather collar would work. 

These things in hand, he smiled at Rowena. “Is my guest all settled in?” 

“Of course, Master Lucifer,” Rowena purred, giving him a once over. He ignored it. Rowena had been crushing on him for  _ ages  _ but she was a Domme, a thing he discovered the one time they tried to scene together. “Enjoy him- he looks so eager.” 

Lucifer grinned wolfishly. “Thank you, m’dear. If Castiel leaves before me, he’s going to take my pasta. I’ll ring when I’m done with the scene.” 

“Yes, Master Lucifer.” 

Lucifer left the woman and made his way to his private room, peeking in through the eye hole into the room. Sam was kneeling in the position Lucifer asked him for, naked, and the Dom licked his lips. 

He opened the door and calmly entered the room, surveying it. Sam’s eyes followed him, and he didn’t blame him. Closing the door, Lucifer strode over to Sam, tilting his chin up a bit more. 

“One last time, unless I feel the need to ask. Your safe word.” 

“Clowns.” 

“Good boy.” he released the sub’s chin and began stroking the long chestnut curls, watching him take deep, shuddery breaths as he did so. 

“That’s it, get yourself grounded for me,” Lucifer purred. He set the implements down on the bed before squatting down in front of the sub. “Look at me, Sam.” 

Hazel met ice blue and Lucifer smiled. “Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to put a collar on you and cuff your hands behind your back. I’m then going to bend you over the bed and spank you. Ten with my hand, ten with the crop. And then I’m going to get you properly on the bed, nice and open and wet for me before I fuck you into next week. Does that do it for you?” 

Sam’s jaw dropped slightly and he nodded with a soft moan. “Yes, please.” 

Lucifer smiled. He grabbed the collar off of the bed and slid it around Sam’s throat, closing it. It was snug, but not tight, around the submissive’s throat, and Lucifer watched his eyes darken in lust and heard his breathing slow. Filing away the information for later, he then removed Sam’s arms- and how they still had strength in them, but were loose when Lucifer gently grabbed them!- from up at his head down to the small of his back. He snapped the cuffs on and heard a quiet intake of breath. 

“Color?” he asked. 

“Green. . .” Sam moaned. 

“Good boy. Gonna stand you up and bend you over now.” 

Sam allowed the movement, and Lucifer blinked in mild surprise at how fast it seemed that the submissive dove into subspace with. He hoped that Sam wouldn’t drop. 

He angled Sam’s chest down onto the bed and made sure his legs were spread, and he blinked in surprise again. “Is that. . . a plug?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Sam moaned and Lucifer had to palm the front of his jeans at the sound. 

“Can my wonderful little sub tell me  _ why  _ he has a plug in him?” Lucifer was smirking now, staring at the solid black plug sitting neatly in between Sam’s cheeks. 

“I’m almost always wearing a plug. Like being filled up. Gets me through the day. Then when I get home and need to get off I can just slide my vibrator right in.” 

Well, Lucifer certainly could get behind  _ that _ logic. “Well, then,” he purred as he ran his hand up and down Sam’s rear, watching the submissive shiver. “I could probably slide right in then, couldn’t I?” 

“Y-yes Sir,” Sam stuttered, his eyes closing. 

“Don’t need to count, but I wanna hear every little sound you hear me?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good boy.” With that, he let two slaps fly and rain down on top of Sam’s ass. 

Sam cried out and moaned as Lucifer watched the skin turn from pink to white to flesh colored. He let loose the rest of them, relishing in the loud moans and cries of pain-pleasure. 

Once the ten smacks with his hand were done, Lucifer gently ran his hand over Sam’s heated skin, watching the sub moan and writhe. 

“Ten now with the crop. What’s your color?” 

“Green, Sir.” Sam was panting now, sweat making his chestnut hair stick to his forehead. 

“Such a good boy, thank you for the answer,” Lucifer cooed, kissing his shoulder. 

Sam whimpered and squirmed underneath of Lucifer’s touch and kiss, needy and wanting everything that the Dom could give him. Everything that the Dom  _ wanted  _ to give him. 

“Shh, relax, little one,” Lucifer soothed, running his fingers through the chestnut curls on the sub’s head. “I’ll give you want you need, okay? Just be patient.” His hand reached for the crop and ran it up Sam’s leg sensually, watching him shudder and still as the leather caressed the dip between Sam’s right thigh and buttock. “Good little sub,” Lucifer praised. 

Sam keened at the praise, eyes sliding shut. 

The moment Sam’s eyelids made contact with each other, Lucifer raised the crop and slammed it down onto Sam’s left cheek. Hazel eyes bloomed open in shock and pleasure, his mouth dropping into a perfect ‘O’ as the leather made a  _ thwack _ across the smooth skin. 

Lucifer smirked to himself and repeated the motion on his right cheek, watching Sam’s body thrust his hips into the soft cotton sheets to find friction for the leaking cock laying heavy upon the mattress. 

Each smack with the crop made Sam whine and rut his hips against the bed, Lucifer leaving small welts and bruises behind from the force of his crop. He really needed to learn how not to be so heavy-handed, but Sam certainly wasn’t complaining. 

“Such a good boy, they’re all done,” Lucifer cooed as he dropped the crop down and gently ran his cool hands over Sam’s tantalizing and hot rear, smiling as Sam whined and thrust his hips backwards. He tapped the base of the plug with his thumbs. 

“Sir! Please!” Sam gasped. 

“Please what, little one?” Lucifer prompted warmly. “Use your words, and I’ll reward you.” 

“Please, fuck me, fuck me please!” Sam keened. 

“Fuck me, who?” Lucifer teased, already playing with the plug. 

“Sir! Please! Fuck me!” Sam was sounding absolutely desperate. 

“There we go, good boy,” Lucifer purred. He pulled the fairly substantial in size plug out and set it down on the floor. Lube trickled out of a puffy and red hole, gaping and inviting Lucifer in. 

He grabbed a bottle of lube and he drizzled some more on Sam’s hole, smearing it around with his fingers. Sam bucked his hips and begged even more, his voice raising in pitch as Lucifer made sure that the inside was just as wet as the outside. His voice stopped altogether for a full minute when Lucifer found his prostate and gently massaged it. 

“You’re so sensitive, baby,” Lucifer murmured tenderly, withdrawing his fingers once he was satisfied that Sam was properly wet. 

Sam whined even louder now that he was empty, rutting more against the bed.

Lucifer splayed his fingers around the younger man’s jutting hips and slowly began to slide in. He groaned, feeling  _ tightness _ and  _ heat  _ and  _ wet  _ encasing his long length and he resisted the urge to fuck himself deep into Sam, wanting him to get used to the shaft inside of him. 

Sam, however, wasn’t having any of that shit. He rocked himself back onto Lucifer’s cock with begs and whimpers for more, harder, faster, just  _ fuck him  _ Sir, please, he can take it. 

Lucifer didn’t want to lose his control, but Sam’s sinful moans once his ass was flush against Lucifer’s hips made him nearly do exactly that. He took a moment to gently run his hands up and down the expanse of Sam’s back, soothing the sub beneath him. 

“I’ll be fucking you soon enough, little sub,” Lucifer crooned as he did so. “You’re doing so good for me, so good.” 

Sam moaned at the praise and Lucifer smiled. “Did someone forget to mention that they have a praise kink?” he teased lightly, and a dash of pink crossed the sub’s cheeks. The Dom chuckled and ran his long fingers through Sam’s chestnut curls. “That’s alright, baby, I understand.” He slowly tightened his grip around a tuft of hair as he withdrew until the tip of his dick was the only thing inside Sam. Feeling him writhe and hearing him beg for a moment, letting the sense of power wash over him briefly, he  _ slammed  _ back in, tugging Sam’s hair hard. 

The ensuing scream of pleasure that left Sam’s throat made the Dom smirk malevolently before he set a gruelling, punishing pace, slamming his hips back into Sam’s as he fucked him hard and fast. 

Sam moaned and writhed underneath of him, the long expanse of his throat exposed from Lucifer pulling on his hair. Spying a canvas marked only by the solitary black leather, Lucifer leaned down and hungrily bit the tendon connecting the sub’s neck to his shoulder. 

Sam  _ howled,  _ lolling his head back onto Lucifer’s shoulder and baring more of it for the Dom’s perusal. “Mark me, Sir, please, mark me up, make me yours, possess me,” he begged. “Please, Sir, please.” 

“Such a pretty little begger,” Lucifer cooed darkly. “Keep begging for me, baby, it sounds so sweet coming from you.” 

Sam begged for more, harder, faster, whimpering and letting Lucifer fuck him, bite him, mark him up and whisper filthy praises into his ears, tugging on his hair. 

Sam eventually began begging for a different reason altogether. 

“Please, Sir, please, let me cum, please let me cum, needta cum, wanna cum, please Sir, please!!” Sam whimpered. 

Lucifer growled. “You want to cum, baby? Want to make a mess of yourself?” He hissed. 

“YES! Please, Sir?” Sam mewled. 

“Then cum,” Lucifer commanded, emphasizing it with a vicious bite to Sam’s pulse point. 

Sam came, gasping and shuddering in Lucifer’s grasp, spilling onto the bedspread. 

Lucifer’s stamina soon wore off and after a few moments of fucking and biting Sam through his orgasm, he came as the aftershocks began setting in. 

The moment he could think clearly, he began focusing on Sam. Tenderly pulling out, he plugged him back up before gently pulling him off of the bed and into his lap. Gone was the intense dominance; in its place was a more tender figure. Grabbing a blanket from underneath the bed, he wrapped a slightly shivering Sam in it and held him close, skating sensitive kisses on his forehead while he waited for Sam to surface. 

Subspace is different for every sub, and Sam was apparently one of the ones who took a while to come back down to Earth. He nosed into Lucifer’s neck, as if seeking comfort from his scent, and he shuddered occasionally. He drank whenever Lucifer told him to, taking a few tentative sips at a time. 

When he finally did break free of the hold, he blinked blearily up at the Dom. 

“Hello,” Lucifer murmured gently. “How are you feeling?” 

“Whoa,” Sam mumbled, cuddling more into the Dom. 

Lucifer brought the water bottle to his lips. “You doing okay? You went deep and you took a while coming up.” 

Sam nodded as he drank his water, stretching a little bit. “Yeah. . . that happens frequently,” he whispered, his vocal cords raw from screaming his pleasure. 

“Alright,” Lucifer murmured, kissing Sam’s temple. “Did you like the scene?” 

“Fuck, yes,” Sam sighed softly. “No one’s ever fucked me like  _ that  _ before.” 

Lucifer laughed quietly, enamored with Sam. “Well, I’m glad that I could help.” 

Sam smiled a little sleepily. “Do you know how Dean is?” he whispered. 

“I do not, I’ve stayed with you the entire time. Here,” Lucifer said after fumbling in a drawer near the bed and pulling out a chocolate bar. “Nibble on this, okay?” 

Sam nodded and nibbled on the chocolate bar, and the two enjoyed a few minutes of peace and tranquility, basking in the glow and aftercare, before a knock came on the door. 

“Yes?” Lucifer asked.

Rowena popped her head in and smiled. “I’m sorry to disturb you, Master Lucifer,” she simpered, “But Master Castiel wanted me to let you know that he took his little treat home for a scene, and that he took your pasta.”

Sam groaned and nosed into Lucifer. 

“Thank you, Rowena. Tell me, did the treat look alright?” Lucifer questioned. 

“He looked a little down in the space, Master Lucifer, but much more relaxed than when he first came in,” she reported. 

“Alright, thank you Rowena,” Lucifer thanked her and she left, closing the door softly behind her as they heard a warm French voice murmur, “Candy, baby, it’s okay, shh, I’m right here” drift through. 

“Sounds like Gabriel had an intense scene,” Lucifer mused aloud. 

Sam smiled lazily. “Intense scenes are fun,” he purred. 

“I know,” Lucifer grinned. 

“Could you be my Dom? Full time?” Sam asked. “I like you. You know what you’re doing, you’re smart, successful, and you’re a responsive Dom. I need that. I  _ want  _ that.” 

“Do you want to draw up a contract?” Lucifer asked, smiling broadly. 

Sam nodded. “Later. I want to go somewhere and sleep.” 

“My place?” Lucifer asked. “I have an apartment not far from here, for nights such as these.” 

Sam smiled. “I’d like that.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
